Alice Cullen - different story
by goodhood
Summary: What if Edward and Jasper didnt ever exist? Alice falling in love with new girl in town, Bella. But there is a problem. She dont know anything about relationship with another woman…
1. Beggining

What if Edward and Jasper didnt ever exist? Alice falling in love with new girl in town, Bella. But there is a problem. She dont know anything about relationship with another woman…

*Disclaimer: I dont own anything but this story

* * *

Alice is scrolling on notebook the newest fashion, looking for something what Carlile defined as „ _everyday clothes_ ". After a few hours she gave up.

„Why i cant go to school in something from this new collection?"

She asked desperatily.

„Because we need to fit in."

Came Rosalies voice from above.

„And because most of the guys in school would have an hearth attack..."

Said Emmet behind the door. Alices cheeks got a little pink, but then…

„…You´d scared the hell of them."

Rosalie started to giggle when she heard Alice growling.

 _a few hours later…_

School was pretty noisy place. And jesus how it smell! So much people in one place.  
First year it was hard for Cullens to be in this building, but they got used to it. But this morning Alices nose was irritated by something… different.  
She saw the source of that different smell in the afternoon, in cafeteria. It was girl. She was sitting with Jessica and Angela, but she cannot say who is that girl with different smell. She saw only her hair (nice dark brown hair with a few strands of chestnut color), and her shoulders (fragile, tight, but still pretty shoulders). Alice was litteraly staring at her with mouth a little open. Then Jessica whispered something to the girl and she began to turn to look at Alice. Alice quickly shut her mouth and point head to her plate. After a minute she tried to look back to the table where she was sitting. And got caught. That girl was still looking at Alice. But this time Alice saw her eyes. And she was lost. She was trapped in her eyes. She felt like her body started to shake and her cheeks went warm. She felt like after a good hunt, but…better. Then that strange girl break their connection, stood up and head to the nearest bathroom. Alice bite her lip.

„She has the most beutiful eyes i ever saw."

Thought Alice. Then she quickly looked around if anybody noticed, but it seemed like nobody saw anything. 

_Bella´s POV_

Bella just arrived with her new old Chevy to the school. She grabed her phone and headphones and head to the entrance. She wasnt really paying much attention to the school stuff. She just tried to fit in, somehow. It worked until PE. Teacher pulled her from bench and forced her to play volleyball. Not really a good idea. In a few minutes she was able to headshot teacher and guy, who introduced himself as Mike.  
After she apologize to that guy, some random girl decided to be her first friend, her name was Jessica. After rest of the school she invited Bella to her table.

„Hi, im Angela."

Said girl sitting already at the table.

„Hi, im Bella."

Responded Bella.

„I heard that you headshot Mike."

Said Angela with a little grin.

„Yeah, she did!" confirmed Jessica.

„It was an accident…" Mumble Bella.

„Maybe, but it was awesome!"

Finished Jessica. Then Jessica started debating with Angela about some clothes she´d like to buy, but Bella was lost in her thoughts of what she´ll be doing later…

„Hey, Bella, Alice is looking at you!"

Whispered Jessica. Bella frown at her.

„Who is Alice?"

„It´s that weird girl behind you, in that overpriced clothes."

Informed Angela. As Bela turned around, she saw what must have been Alice.

„She´s beutiful."

Thought Bella. Her long legs are so pale and smooth, and her arms aswell. Her long neck with ribbon on it was a definition of perfection. Then she look in Bella´s eyes.  
Bella was breathless as she stared in Alice´s golden eyes. She feel her body freezed, but her hearth was about to explode. Every part of her body was frozen and molten at the moment and goosebumps started to spread all over her body... Then her nipples harden. She broke the connection and quickly head to to bathroom so no one could see her hard nipples.

„What the fuck is going on?!"

She whispered to herself, while rubbing her nipples.

* * *

*This is first fan fic i ever wrote and my engilsh isnt perfect, but I am trying  
Next chapters will become more erotic and interesting, I promise :D


	2. Warming up

**Bella´s POV**

Bella woke up. And remembered what happened yesterday in cafeteria.

„My nipples went hard because of…her… Alice Cullen?"

She thought confused. She stood up and head to the bathroom to get ready to school. Jessica informed her yesterday that Cullens are weird and creepy. While looking for a toothbrush she notice her small make up kit. She didnt use it since she was 15. There was no need to use it, she hadnt crush on someone since that time….

"I did like her…."

She sighed.

„Well it looks like Im a lesbien now."

She said sarcastically and grabbed her make up kit and started to…."Hell I don´t even know how to use these things!" Instead of make up kit she grabbed mascara and her lipstick.

 _A few unsuccesful try´s later…_

She finally walked out of the bathroom and took a deep breath.

„That was harder than I expected."

She walked in to kitchen and searched the fridge.

„Good morning Bella."

Walked in Charlie.

„I think there isn´t really anything in fridge you´d like."

Continued Charlie.

„Come, I am going on breakfeast to Caner Caffe. You can join me."

Bella point upstairs .

„Fine, I´ll get my bag."

Charlie just nodded. Bella grabbed her backpack and rushed downstairs and out. All the time in car with Charlie was mostly silence. She remembered some of houses they drove by, but not much more.

„You may recognize it here a bit….we were going here every morning when you visited me here."

Charlie spoke to Bella when they were arriving. Bella stepped out of car and turned around to look at the place.

„Yeah… it is a little familiar…"

Charlie nodded with a little sad face and walked in. Bella went inside right behind him. 

_After some people meeting and half of the burger…_

„How it goes in the school?"

Asked Charile.

„It´s fine… Do you know some Cullens?"

Asked Bella. Charlie looked at her.

„Yes, Carlile Cullen is a best doctor around here….why?"

Bella point her face to her half of burger.

„I just saw his children in school…"

She mumbled.

„Well they aren´t his childern actually. He adopted them all."

„Really?"

Bella asked curiously.

"Yeah, it is a little weird, but they are normal as anybody else, so nobody had any problem with them so far."

Bella stayed quiet. 

_After the other half of the burger…_

Bella stood up.

„I need to go or I´ll be late"

Charlie nodded.

„Of course . Have good day."

Bella smiled -

„You too."

\- and went outside to her Chevy. After a few try´s the car grunted and started. She drove over to the school and stepped out of her car.

„Hi Bella!"

„Hey, Jessica."

Bella turned and must´ve smiled when she saw Jessicas excitement.

„Bella, do you like theatre plays?"

Asked Jessica.

„Yeah, It´s not bad."

„Awesome! So you will be Angela´s subtitute!"

Bella´s face turned a few colors before she could answer.

„Yea…h…I don´t …really….I don´t thi-"

„Don´t worry! You may don´t even play, you just need to learn the role. And you get some points in English."

„O..o..okay"

Bella sighed.

 ****

 **Alice´s POV**

Alice was still confused about what happened yesterday in cafeteria. She was sitting on a branch of her favourite tree about a mile from her room and Rosalie with Emmet. It wasnt like she dont like them, yes they were anoying sometimes, but they were her family….but….she always felt so lonely when she saw these two. Thinking of that she started to slide her fingers against her panties. That was the second reason why she went so far from her room. They would sense her arousal there.  
She were doing this twice a week and it was helping her, but she didnt really know what to think about when she was pleasing herself so it always took a long time before she orgasmed. She was wearing short skirt, so she could easily reach under it and light comfortable shirt a little bigger size than she had so she could play with her breasts…it helped her orgasmed. She slipped her finger inside and suddenly she started to think about that new girl. Her body started to tremble and she couldnt help but moan again and again. One finger wasnt enough so she let another one in and then she started to think if that girl was doing this too and if she was thinking about her when she does this. She orgasmed. „Wow, that was…quick….and better." She licked her fingers enjoying the taste of herself. She stayed there a few minutes enjoying that feel spreading from her crotch. Then she stood up and started to clean yourself. Whiledoing that she was wondering why these imagination helped her more than when she was imaginating boys like that.

„I should speak with Esme about it."

Esme was only one she could speak with freely about everything.

 _a half hour later…_

Alice was sitting at her bed and learning new role in some theatre play from school. Carlile said that they all should get some out-of-school activities so Alice took this role. She did like theater play though. She checked the time on her mobile.

„I have half hour left before school.."

She thought.

„I could speak with Esme now.."

She went outside of her room and listened. She didnt heared Rose or Emmet.

„They must´ve go early."

She went downstairs where she sensed Esme.

„Hi Alice"

said Esme sitting behind the table.

„Hi, may I ask you a question about something, Esme?"

Asked Alice when she sat on chair opposite Esme.

„Yes, of course."

Esme smiled at her.

„I had….strange feeling lately…"

Started Alice.

„About what?"

Asked Esme.

„Well….there is a new girl in school and…I kinda feel strange because of her…"

Said Alice with a careful look on Esme.

„So…you like her?"

Asked Esme kindly.

„Eh-…I mean…yes she is pretty, but I don´t know….I never felt like this before.."

„Well… did you speak with her?"

„No…when she saw me she…..ran to the bathroom."

„Then you should speak with her about this….she might feel the same way about you."

„But what that even means these feelings?"

Asked Alice desperatily.

„It means that you like… girls...her."

Alice widened her eyes.

„You mean I have a CRUSH ON HER?!"

„Yes"

„But…."

„it is okay Alice it isnt anything bad…. Even Carlile has some homosexual experience."

„WHAT?!"

„Why did you think he was with Volturi?"

Alice had a hard time accepting so much information.

„So you are saying that I am….lesbien?"

„Probably"

Smiled Esme. 

_later at school …_

„Hi, Alice!"

„Hi, Jessica."

Alice was still confused what she found out about Carlile and herself. Hell she was now even scared to look at Jessica´s body, so she won´t feel horny or something.

„We found last subtitute for theater play, so we can start rehearse today, do you have time after school?"

Alice looked at her with a small, but hardly made, smile.

„Yes, I´ll have time.

* * *

*Thank you all for support and stuff :)


	3. Arts of Love

Alice´s POV

She was still thinking about what she heard this morning. „Carlile was a gay?!" She thought. She was biting her lip while she walked through the corridor to classroom. „And what am I supposed to do when I am lesbien?" She quickly looked to the right when someone slam a door of his cabinet. It was Mike. Some time Alice thought she could have crush on him, but it was more like…hunger. Alice knew what to do with boy in bed, theoriticaly , but…a girl? Alice didnt have any experience in any kind of sexual activity….except masturbation, which did teach her Rose, when Alice confessed that she is completely virgin few years ago. Thinking about this she nearly missed the door. She walked to her classroom trying to avoid looking on any girls.

 _After few hours later …_

Alice was heading to another lesson of arts, which was only thing she actually liked in school, when suddenly she sensed that. By „that" she meant the girl. She was sitting in front of Alice´s desk. Alice frozen in place. She saw every detail of her, again, no matter how far she was, because Alice is an vampire and stuff. She saw her soft cheeks, her red lips, eyes covered with black strains and her white hands holding sheers…"Oh god please dont cut, yourself, or I m gonna freak out!" Thought Alice and quickly looked elsewhere for a while. She felt like a stalker or something when she just stared at her behind the corner. After ring of a bell she finally moved to her own desk. When she was about to sit down, she saw as the girls shoulders frozen. „Was it because of me, or….?" Alice wondered.  
Alice found out that is hard to focus on work, when every time she looked at the girl she was about to rip her clothes apart so she could see her all naked and pretty and- „….Fuck." Blinked Alice when she started to getting horny. Alice shaked her head to get rid off these thoughts. And like that it continued all lesson. Alice was after lesson so tired of this inner fight that she didnt registered that the girl moved to her desk and spoke to her. Alice raised her head and looked at the girl. But luckily she stopped her eyes on her neck so she wont be trapped in her eyes again. „Eh..Sorry, what did you said?"  
The girl nervously shake her body. „I just…eh…wanted to say hi..? We saw each other in cafeteria, yesterday.." Alice stood up with her bag. „Yeah, well, hi….I m Alice." „Bella" Alice wanted to pass her but Bella grabbed her arm and Alice did a mistake and looked in Bella´s eyes. And it was there again. She was recognizing her own reflection in her eyes. Her own face full of want and her own widened eyes… Then she somehow appeared to be closer and closer to her….time seemed like stopped and her hands slightly raised and pointed to Bella´s body, her cheeks, lips…  
„Hey, Bella!" Came Angela´s voice from outside of the classroom. Alice quickly slipped around Bella and almost ran away from her. When she was behind corner, Alice ran outside of school and then ran further….

 _After a few miles later…_

„FUCK!" Alice shouted. Her whole body was shaking and she bitted her lip so hard, that she almost got through. She was walking in circle trying to get calm. „I almost kissed her!" She kicked the rock on the ground so that poor rock went to Canada. If someone see that rock coming down, they´ll think it´s a meteor or something. „I was about to put my hands on her, caress her…" She sighed. „I totally lost control …" She sat on the ground. She was about to freak out because of these feelings. She grabbed her phone and looked at time. She was out two hours now…So it was already after school ... but there was still that theater play rehearse… She picked yourself up from the ground and headed to town.

 **Bella´s POV**

Bella walked to her first lesson thinking about that mess she ended in. „I am a terrible actress." Said to Jessica. „Yeah, doesn´t really matter. As I said, you´ll just need to learn role and then sit there, nothing more….probably." Smiled Jessica. And that was it. Bella was scared of that „probably".  
But that wasn´t her main problem. Bella cannot get rid off thoughts about that girl, Alice. Bella knew that it is possible, that …. lesbien stuff, but she wasn´t really sure about it. „I didn´t even met her, like officially." She remebered that time in cafeteria when her body trembled when she looked in her incredible eyes. And her hard nipples. „I might be a lesbien…. I had one guy before, but I didnt really enjoyed that." Bella sighed and closed her eyes. „So what? Should I just shave myself get short hair and watch some lesbien porn?" Bella smirked and opened her eyes. „No, that´s riddiculous. I´ll just act normally and maybe try to speak with her. If she´ll want it, I am gonna try it…." She was totally lost in her thoughts when teacher spoke her name. „Miss Swan? Are you with us?" Bella raised her head with a little embarrassed look. „Y-Yes."

 _After next lesson …_

„Hi Bella! Jessica told me, that you´ll be my subtitute." Bella turned to face Angela. „Hey Angela, yeah it looks like it." Bella tried to point her face down, as she always did in a litttle awkward situations, but this time she ended between Angela´s breasts. „I didn´t know she had that big breasts…" Angela snaped fingers in front of Bella´s face. „Are you here?" Angela asked. Bella quickly blinked a few times and raise her eyes from Angela´s firm breasts. „Yeah, what did you say?" „If you want you can with me after school to our house and I can help you learn the role." Bella closed her eyes trying to focus on anything but Angela´s body. „That….would be great…" Angela smiled. „Okay so after rehearse we can go….if you don´t have anything after that….?" Bella opened her eyes and smiled a little. „No I don´t have anyhing after that."

 _Another lesson later…_

Bella was trying to find that girl, Alice, but she had a bad luck or something and she didn´t catch her anywhere, so she decided to go to art lesson, because Jessica told her, that Alice will totally be there.  
Bella walked in the classroom and looked around. There were only three free desks, so she just choose one. After a while, when most of the classroom was full, walked in teacher and said that it´ll be free lesson and everyone should make something, no matter what. Bella was a little dissapointed that Alice wasn´t here, but she didn´t want to leave now,so she just grabbed paper and and sheers and started to do…stuff. After a while she almost cut yourself when ringed for start of lesson. Then she felt like someone waslooking at her. Bella frozen when she saw in reflection of window that Alice went right behind her and sat there. „….She is behind me…" Bella tried to calm down. „It´s okay after this lesson I´ll just introduce to her and then…." Bella didn´t know what t after that. She took a few deep breaths and started to work again.

 _After rest of that lesson …_

Bella finished about ten minutes before the end of lesson. Bella noticed, that Alice was firstly stared at her, but then she shaked her head and then she just few times looked at her. Bella wasn´t that careful and she was looking at her in reflection most of the time looking at Alice´s pale arms pressing against the paper as she drawed something. And then finally bel ringed again and lesson ended. Everybody stod up and headed to the exit. Alice wasn´t that fast. Bella stood up and moved to her desk with her arms trembling. „Eh-uhm….Hi, I am Bella…" Bella spoke. Alice raised her head to Bella, but stopped before she could looked in Bella´s eyes. „Eh..Sorry, what did you said?" She asked and her voice like an angel made Bella´s body tremble once more. „I just…eh…wanted to say hi..? We saw each other in cafeteria, yesterday.." Bella swallowed and tried to not panic. Then Alice stood up with her bag. „Yeah, well, hi….I m Alice." Bella was about to collapse. Alice stood less than meter from her. „Bella" She spoke, because she wasn´table to talk in that moment. Then Alice tried to walk away. „No, no, no, no, no…" Belly thought. „I can´t do anything stupid… But she is going away…." Before Bella could think that through she grabbed Alice by hand. „Her hands are so soft and… cold." Bella thought before Alice turned and looked in her eyes. Bella frozen in place because of Alice´s hypnotic golden eyes piercing right through Bella´s own eyes. Bella´s legs, without Bella´s permission did a step forward. Bella´s saw peripheraly as Alice´s lips spiltted and moved closer. Bella´s own lips copied this movement. They were just a few centimetres from each other… „Hey, Bella!" Came Angela´s voice from outside of the classroom. Bella jerked and before she could get over it. „ She´s gone." Whispered to herself. Bella´s legs turned to gelatine and Bella almost fell over Alice´s chair. „Bella? Are you there? „ Im coming." Almost whispered Bella. Then she stood up and walked from class. „Hey, I have a free hour now and I think you too, so I was thinking that we could go for coffee and I could atleast tell you what about is that theater play….are you alright Bella?" Bella blinked a few times. „Yeah, that would be great … I just need to get my stuff from cabinet…"

* * *

*I´d like to know if you´re liking the story so far and I am opened to your ideas guys. For example would you like the story be simply just about Alice and Bella, or should I mix it with Jessica or Angela, or even Rose or Emmet?


	4. Arts of Love 2

**Bella´s POV**

Bella was heavilly breathing when she grabbed her bag from cabinet and headed to Angela, standing at school´s back entrance. Bella´s whole body was still a little shaking because of….

„Alice."

Swalloved Bella.

„She… she was so close…."

Bella almost crashed into open doors.

„ … And she just…"

Bella slowly stopped.

„Wait. I wasn´t that close…. She stepped towards me."

Bella unwilingly smiled when some kind of euphoria flowed through her body. Bella didn´t ever had drugs, but these feelings were pretty similar to what she felt. Bella couldn´t stop to giggle when she arrived to Angela.

„Hey- what so funny?"

Asked Angela. And looked at Bella curiously.

„Hey, hmm, Im just happy….*giggle*… I guess…"

Said Bella while walking with Angela outside the school. Angela smiled.

„Hey, seriously, what happened?"

„I dunno…. I am just… *giggle*."

Angela raised her eyebrows.

„Okay, don´t tell me… I´m gonna figure it out myself."

 _Later at caffe …_

„So, about that theater play…"

Started Angela when they both ordered.

„… it is something they digged out, nobody know from where. You know, last year there was some, well ….gay like theater play, so this year they digged out some lesbien theater play."

Angela nervously looked at Bella.

„You know, there isn´t really much lesbien … things, so don´t worry….."

Bella was peacefuly enjoying her coffe.

„You seem pretty cool about that…."

Said Angela.

„Uhm.. well I won´t have problem with that…"

In fact, Bella was thinking, that she could maybe somehow learn about lesbiens something useful or something.

„Bella? I need to know that…. Are you a lesbien?

Bella frozen, but just for a moment.

„Ehm…I dunno…. I mean I had one guy and I never had a girl….so I can´t really say…"

Angela smirked.

„So you are bi, huh?"

Bella rolled her eyes.

„I don´t know, Angela. After I´ll sleep with some girl I´ll let you know if I liked it, okay?"

Angela laughed.

„Fine, if you´ll get some girl in bed let me know if you liked it… and what girl was that."

This time laughed Bella. Bella had feeling like Angela could be a lesbien, but till now she wasn´t sure.  
Bella would like some tips from her, but she didn´t really…like her. In sexual way. So she quickly continued conversation.

„And you Angela? I mean isn´t it forbidden? Like playing main role in lesbien play and actually be a lesbien,or bi?"

Angela smiled. And took a sip of her coffe.

„Well it isn´t forbidden, but you can´t just, you know…. Fuck on stage."

Bella force herself to nervous laugh.

„Sounds like it happened already."

Angela stayed silent and took another sip of coffe.

„Are you serious?! Someone actually did that?"

Bella whispered to her.

„…Maybe….a little… I mean…we didn´t just take off our clothes and…."

„YOU?!"

„At least that play had success…"

„Hah, I bet it did…"

They both remained silent for a while. Then Angela turned to Bella.

„Bella?"

„Hmf?"

„Could you give me some….tips? About guys?"

Bella smirked.

„I don´t know if it´ll be helpful…. You know it wasn´t really a good relationship…. And why actually?"

„Ehm… Youn know….I want to try…. „

„Fine."

Most people in caffe stood up and headed to school.

„Well, it looks like it must wait…"

Said Angela with a little sad face.

„So, at rehearse, Bella?"

„Yeah, ok. I have to go, Angela, bye!"

Bella rushed from caffe, leaving Angela behind.

 _After the rest of school …_

Bella walked out of the classroom and headed to her cabinet. She didn´t saw Angela anywhere and she didn´tknow where to go to that rehearse. She arrived to her cabinet and when she opened it some paper fell out of it. She grabbed it from the floor.

„Okay, so hall it is…"

Thought Bella, when she read what Angela left her on that paper.

Bella left her bag in cabinet and headed to the hall. Before she opened the doors, her mobile started to vibrate. She didn´t really thought about that, but…..it was good….feeling….

„I…can´t…at least here…"

She thought and grabbed her mobile. Charlie text her, that he´ll be home late. Then Bella opened the doors.

„…Shit."

She thought, when she saw Alice. She frozen once again. Alice´s golden eyes were like magnets for her own. She saw Angela trying to hide in the chair, but she wasn´t able to even think about it. Not now. Bella was about to run….but she didn´t decided in which direction. Then she heard doors opening and she almost fell as she felt weakness in her knees.

„Hi, everyone!"

Said Jessica coming through the doors. Bella did one step back, but then she stopped and quickly sat in nearest chair, so she won´t fell. She felt her face went red and her body shaking and she didn´t know how to stop.  
Jessica walked towards Alice and Angela. She tried to sit in one chair next to Alice, but the chair made weird noise and Jessica almost fell off, so she quickly stood up and sat in other chair.

„So,I think we can start, shall we?"

 **Alice´s POV**

Alice arrived back to school and headed to school´s hall, where they´ll be performing that theatre play. She sighed and threw herself in chair.

„Im early…"

She thought and went back through her memories to that moment in class…. With Bella. Suddenly, she felt horny. She quickly stopped creating fantasies about Bella.

„I can´t even think about it!"

She thought angrilly. Instead of what happened she tried to think about what about will be that rehearse… And she remebered.

„Wait a second… They said that it´ll be a lesbien play…. Shit…"

She said to herself. She was so much trying to not panic that she grabbed a chair she was sitting on. A terrible mistake. Chair didn´t make it. It crushed under Alice´s hands. Alice frozen on broken chair, eyes widened. After a few seconds she looked around if someone saw or heared that. Then she quickly stood up and sat on different chair.

„Fine, no chair grabbing."

She thought.

 _After a few minutes…_

„Hi Alice."

Said Angela, walking to her.

„Hi are the others?"

Angela sat on chair next to, now a little calmer, Alice.

„Well… few of them will come, but most had some other plans…"

Alice closed her eyes and lean back in chair.

„Alice?"

Asked Angela nervously.

„Hmmf?"

„Ehmm… I just wanted you to know,that….I won´t be trying anything…"

Alice opened her eyes.

„What exactly you won´t be trying?"

Asked Alice carefuly.

„You know… We are playing main roles and, we are supposed to… kiss each other… and everybody know I am in that kind of stuff, so….don´t worry I won´t try anything…"

Alice grabbed her chair.

„You are…. a lesbien?"

„Yeah…You didn´t know? I thought everybody know by now."

Chair started to do weird noises. Alice quickly stopped crushing her second chair.

„Ehm…do we…have to?... I mean… „

"Kiss?"

Angela shaked on her chair.

„Yeah… why? You don´t want to kiss a girl…or…?"

Alice stood up.

„It isn´t personal Angela….I just…."

Angela smirked.

„What? You are acting like you never kissed anyone…."

Alice turned around so Angela can´t saw her face.

„Are you kidding me?!"

Whispered Angela.

„That´s unbelievable! One of the most hot girls in school and you didnt even kiss anybody?"

Alice´s cheeks went pink.

„How is that even possible?"

Angela stood up and walked around Alice.

„What – Wait. You… have some…. Weird fetish?"

Alice smirked.

„No… I don´t even really know what that means…"

Suddenly they both heared as someone opened doors and that noise when someone creak with boots as she stopped.

„Oh..Hey, Bella."

Said Angela. Alice wasn´t able to move single muscle. She frozen in place, looking in Bella´s eyes. Angela quickly looked at both Bella and Alice as they stared at each other. Angela quickly sat back in chair trying to hide from them. With a silly smile.  
They´ve been staring at each other over a minute when doors opened once more.

„Hi everyone!"

Said Jessica with wide smile. Bella and Alice jerked. Alice quickly sat in chair and tried to hide from the world and Bella, mostly. Bella´s first thought was obviously run away, but doors were blocked by Jessica. So she moved nervously to chair right at the door. Angela looked at Jessica with a little angry face, but Jessica just passed by her and sat in chair between Angela and Alice. And quickly stood up, when chair almost collapsed, because of Alice´s previous… use.

„So,I think we can start, shall we?"

Said Jessica, when she sat in other chair.

* * *

I know, I am late with new chapter, but I didn´t have a time. :( Hope you like it so far, and if you can, then leave some rewievs :)


	5. Number

**Bella´s POV**

Bella was trying to merge with chair, she´s sitting on. Her hands were still shaking and her legs too weak to deal with rest of the Bella´s body. Her breath was uneven. Eyes quickly blinking. But her thoughts were clear enough to think about what just happened.

„Alice…. What. The. Hell. Is she doing here?"

Bella squized the armrests.

„I can´t go there. I won´t make it. I just won´t….."

As she bitted her lip, Jessica was talking to Angela about something. Bella didn´t hear it, or she didn´t want to. She was looking at chair where were sitting Alice.

„Huuhhhh."

Bella´s emotions were about to collapse, but she was sure about one thing. She desperately wanted to go to Alice and….  
When Bella was about to lose control (and started to be a little wet for some reason) and just „go for it" Jessica spoke loudly.

„Huh? Sorry Jessica, what was that?"

Asked Bella trying to focus on anything but Alice´s naked shoulders.

„I said, that we should probably hold over this rehearse to end of the week. It is pointless to practise in four. Eric texted me, that he had something „important". Grr!"

„Hmm…. Angela looks pretty dissapointed…"

Popped out in Bella´s mind somehow..

„So, I think you are dismissed guys."

After Jessica finished, Bella stood up and before she could think it through she nearly run from the hall.  
After she raced through the main doors she finally stopped trying to catch a breath.  
She was walking in circle, shaking her head as she was trying to think clear when suddenly…

„Sh-..Sh-…SHIIIIT!"  
She sneezend powerfuly. Few people around looked at her, so she stopped her loop-walking session.

„….I have still my bag in cabinet, don´t I?"

Thought Bella, with a sour face. She took a deep breath and walked back in school.  
She came to her cabinet and unlocked it. And a small crumpled piece of paper popped out.  
Bella turned around if someone watching, but there was nobody.

„…what the hell?"

Thought Bella as she bend down for that paper. She grabbed it and after she straighten it up she read it.

„202-555-0101 call me, A."

Bella´s knees went once again too weak. She slowly slided down on the floor, where she sat and started to breath heavilly.

„Could it be…"

She hardly swallow.

„Alice?" 

**Alice´s POV**

Alice was so completely trapped in tsunami of her emotions and only thing holding her from exploding was…. Being mad at chair for it´s so small. Yeah…not really logical, but it was only thing holding her back.  
She was so busy of … being mad… That she didn´t percieve any of conversation going on.  
But then something completely ruined her sharp senses and stopped the tsunami and replace it with a tornado. That something made Alice shake on her chair in need to turn around. That something was only thing she could apprehend. That something was…. Bella´s arousal, more specificaly her wettnes.

„I can´t….I can´t…. I CAN´T!"

Alice´s whole body was against her will. And that suffering was nothing against the Alice´s want to run to Bella and…. She might wasn´t sure what would she does, but she was sure she wanted it really much. She tried everything, she tried hold her breath, she tried to sit on her hands, she even tried to induce some vision of future, but nothing worked. So as her defences weaken and weaken her hand was sliding down pointing to her crotch. She was getting wet. She was just a few milimeteres far from the edge of her dress and a few more from her panties and under them -

„We should probably hold over this rehearse to end of the week…"

Stood up Jessica. Alice quckly sat on her hands again.

„Huh? Sorry Jessica, what was that?"

Came Bella´s voice from behind.

„I said, that we should probably hold over this rehearse to end of the week. It is pointless to practise in four. Eric texted me, that he had something „important". Grr!"

Repeated Jessica. Alice dared to look around. Before she managed to look in Bella´s way, she heard as she quickly walked from the hall. After doors closed she started to breath again and pull out her hands. She looked around again. Jessica was leaving and Angela seemed to do the same, but then she stopped by the door, obviously waiting for Alice.

„C´mon Alice!"

Alice shaked her head and slowly walked over to Angela.

„…. Do I have to start, or you´ll talk about it?"

Said Angela with a grin. Alice frowned at her.

„What about?"

Angela stood in Alice´s way.

„Oh no, no, no. You are not going to get away with it! I saw you….and Bella."

Alice frozen. Then she quckly looked around. There was nobody.

„What did you saw?"  
Asked Alice a little more …. Offensive than she wanted to.

„Hey, relax I won´t tell anybody. I saw how you look at each other. Holy shit guys, how are you not banging already?!... Wait, are you?"

Alice´s cheeks went pink. And she couldn´t help yourself and bitted her lip.

„We…don´t…. I don´t…..know..?"

„Okay, this is serious. If she isn´t about to do a first step, than you have to… do you have her email, or something?"

„No…. I don´t know if I can do that…"

Alice slowly shaked her head.

„Look, If you ain´t doing it, I am."

Alice was torn between _killing Angela_ option and _killing yourself_.

„I just…I am not ready for this…."

„C´mon Alice, nobody in this town wouldn´t turn you down! You are like a goddess or something."

Alice took a step back.

„So what should I do? I can´t just ask her…"

„That´s easy part."

Said Angela with a smile. 

_A few minutes later…_

„That´s a creepy way to give a number…"

Said Alice sarcastically.

„No, it´s normal!"

Alice bitted her lip.

„It looks like some stalking."

Continued Alice.

„Fine, you won´t do that? I do!"

Angela grabbed piece of paper from Alice.  
Alice was too lost in her thoughts, so she let Angela také the paper.

„So, now… 202…55-„

„Wait! How do you know my number?!"

Alice quickly tried to take paper back, but she underestimated Angela and missed it.

„I have good sources. And as I said, if you won´t do that, I am."

Angela wrote the rest of the number and she turned around with intesion to go to Bella´s cabinet.

„No,no,no,no,no…"

Alice panicked and used her inhuman speed to grab paper from Angela and crumple it in process.

„-the hell?"

Angela quickly turned around with a suprised look.

„How the fuck did you get here so fast?"

Alice remained calm as she crumpled the paper again and throw it in trash bin. Then she turned around and walked out.  
Angela shaked her head.

„I am not giving up so easy…"

She walked over to the trash bin and grabbed paper. Then she walked to Bella´s cabinet and squeezed it through a gap in her cabinet.

„Now thigs start to happen."

Said Angela and satisfied walked off the school.


End file.
